


Rocky Horror Titan Show

by MorganAnne14



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, rocky horror picture show au, trans! armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnne14/pseuds/MorganAnne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky Horror Picture Show AU. </p>
<p>Armin and Eren just got engaged, on the way to see the man that introduced them they get caught with a flat tire. The only thing around them is an old mansion, and what they find there will test their sanity.</p>
<p>I decided to mess around with the characters, and in this story Armin is a transgender. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Horror Titan Show

Our story, is one not often told. A newly engaged couple, that just disappears? I should probably introduce myself. I am Mike Zacharius, a criminal investigator. Our story starts at a wedding. 

 

"Everyone gather around!" Exclaimed Annie, a newly wedded wife. She was about the throw the flowers to see who was going to get married next. Armin got in the group to catch the flowers, she identified as a women, so why couldn't she? Eren smiled as he watched his girlfriend cheerfully scream and laugh with the other girls. Armin was biologically a boy, but felt as though she was a girl and Eren was okay with that. Eren loved her all the same which is why he chose today to propose. Was it just a coincidence that Armin caught the flowers that day? Eren walked over to his sister, Mikasa, and she patted him on the back. 

"It'll be you next, Bro," She said getting into the car. Eren just chuckled and said his goodbyes. Armin ran up to Eren, showing him the bouquet, blushing slightly. 

 

"Look!" She exclaimed, "I guess we're going to get married next!" Eren laughed nervously and began to walk, Armin following. He looked at his beautiful girlfriend, feeling like the luckiest man alive. 

"Armin?" He spoke. Armin slowly looked up. 

"Yes, Eren?" She questioned. 

"I've got something to say.." He continued. 

"Uh huh?" Armin said, asking him to carry on. 

"I really love the skilful way, you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet," He said, bringing his hand to touch hers. 

"Oh, Eren, " Armin cooed looking down. 

"The river was deep but I swam it, Armin!" Eren sang out, "The future is ours so let's plan it, Armin!" He began to walk well, run, backward tumbling a little. "Please, don't tell me to can it, Armin!" He continued. "I've got one thing to say, and it's....." He paused. 

"DAMMIT, ARMIN, I LOVE YOU!" Eren sang loudly. Armin blushed and followed the boy as he danced around. "The road was long, but we ran it, Armin!" Armin laughed as her dorky boyfriend sang to him. "There's a fire in my heart, and you fan it, Armin!" Eren twirled a bit. "If there's one dork for you, than I am it, Armin!" Eren swung Armin around in the air, causing her to giggle. "I've got one thing to say, and that's...." He set Armin down, waiting a moment to add on to the suspense. Armin was prepared for it this time, and sang along with Eren. "DAMMIT, ARMIN, I LOVE YOU!" They sang in unison, harmonizing perfectly. Eren got down on one knee, and reached into his overcoat. Armin, decided to be a smartass. 

"You're not going to shoot me are you?" She questioned, in a mocking tone. The green eyed male snorted and sighed. 

"Way to kill the moment, Armin." He laughed out. "Armin, will you marry me?" He asked, eyes glistening. Armin began to cry, nodding slowly. Eren happily put the ring on his soon to be wife. 

"Now what?" Armin questioned, wanting to what they were to do next. 

"How about we go see the man who began it?" He replied, in a singsong tone. 

"Eren, oh my god. Please, no more singing." The blonde teasingly said. 

"Fine, you party pooper. But we should go and see Dr.Marco. It's the least we can do." Eren whined out. 

"Okay, we'll go tonight!" Armin said as she ran to the car. 

"Wait! R-right now?" The fiancé said shocked, running after his girlfriend. 

"Mhm! Right now! Let's go!" She exclaimed excitedly. Eren got into the car, and started the engine. They never expected the events that laid ahead of them. None of us did. None of us could imagine this horrific journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed some of the lyrics for the point of I thought they'd fit better. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
